csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Send In The Clowns/Transcript
Analyze Pen Gate David Hodges: I did some strength tests on this Gate. And Nick was right. It wasn't going anywhere from force. It must have been pried open. David Hodges: Getting Prints off the gate wasn't a problem. Problem is everyone and their mother touched it. It'll take us forever to wade through the suspects. David Hodges: On the bright side, the lock on the gate was Tampered with. Maybe that'll give you a better lead. Analyze Red-Brown Fibers David Hodges: I wasn't expecting that. These Fibers are organic. Extremely organic, they are parts of a Feather from a buteo jamaicensis... a red-tailed hawk. David Hodges: Keep an eye out for someone wearing a red-tailed hawk freather. Because the Killer is wearing one. Analyze Bull Riding Gloves Henry Andrews: The blood on those gloves was a DNA Match to the Victim, so the Killer was wearing these. David Hodges: There was a lot of trace on the Gloves. The same Rosin from the cattle prod and some red-tailed hawk Feather fibers. Henry Andrews: UInfortunately, there was also a lot of DNA inside the gloves from multiple contributors. Seems like a lot of riders use these gloves. David Hodges: But when DNA fails, trace prevails. I found brown stands on the gloves from dipping tobacco, but not just any dipping Tobacco. David Hodges: Some tobacco manufactureres have their own unique cut sizes. This is a mid-cut dipping tobacco made by Sweet Black tobacco. David Hodges: This tobacco dries out completely after about 8 hours, but the wetness of this tobacco suggests it came out of the package near Wayne's T.O.D. David Hodges: The killer left this behind, so the Killer chews Tobacco. Analyze Pheromones Henry Andrews Henry Andrews: These cow Pheromones match the same ones you found on the Victim's Clothing. Julie Finlay: So the Killer used this to drive Ole Jamie crazy... I don't get it. But I've never been much of a cologne kind of girl. Julie Finlay: The killer must have access to the Stables to get their hands on this. Julie Finlay: Brass said Arena Director Robert Hubert's been calling all day asking when we're gonna finish processing. It's time we ask him some questions. Examine Saddle Bag Julie Finlay: Mother lode! This Saddle Bag is packed with Drugs. I'll take a look and see if I can find anything about the owner. Analyze Drug Stash Julie Finlay: The Drugs came from the same batch as the heroin in the Tack Room. D.B. Russell: Anyone with that mount of drugs has to be a dealer. Probably the same dealer who sold to Wayne. Julie Finlay: It gets even more interesting. I found a Desert Heaven Ranch Logo on the Saddle Bag. Which is the Evers' family logo. D.B. Russell: Both Angelina and Javier are competing at the rodeo. Ranching and riding might not be the only family business. Examine Victim's Body Al Robbins: David was right. Thanks for helping X-ray the vic. The bruising on the Victim's Body isn't from the bull. It's a separate incident. D.B. Russell: Someone broke this guy's Leg and left him in a ring? Maybe they let The Bull loose to finish the job. Anything you acn tell us about the weapon used? Al Robbins: The weapon fractured the fibula and the tibia, so you're looking ofr a heavy blunt instrument to tdo this much damage. Something that could be swung. D.B. Russell: We haven't seen anything at the Scene yet. I'll ask Nick to keep an eye out. Examine Shirt David Hodges: That's odd. The chemical you found on the victim's Clothing is... cow Pheromones? David Hodges: Wayne didn't have a chance. A broken Leg and doused in cow pheromones... This guy was a sitting bull's eye. Examine Hay David Hodges: Shocking! Not exactly a needle in that haystack... but an electric cattle prod. Ole Jamie had to be the one pissed off bull when the killer zapped him. David Hodges: I didn't find any Fingerprints... but I did find rosin on the handle. So the Killer had Rosin on their hands when they poked Ole Jamie. D.B. Russell: Rosin... right. That's what bull and bronc riders put on rope to get a better grip. Thanks Hodges. D.B. Russell: Nick found Ole Jamie's owner, Ted Evers, at the Arena, who just so happens to be a retired Bronc Rider. Maybe Ted knows who poked Ole Jamie. Examine Gate Lock D.B. Russell: Nice work! The Killer used a pair of bolt cutters to release Ole Jamie from his Pen. D.B.Russell: Now we just need to track down the bolt cutters. Where there's livestock... there's a tack room. Take Morgan and check it out. Examine Spray Bottles Henry Andrews: Nice work! This spray bottle is labeled cow pheromones. I'll compare them to hte Pheromones we found on the victim. Examine Rosin Sara Sidle: The Prints you found matched Javier Evers. Javier has a history of Bar Fights and get this... Wayne was one of the guys Javier fought. Sara Sidle: So our golden boy champion Bronc Rider has a tarnished past and violent tendencies. Let's see if his tendencies came to fruition with Wayne. Examine Ripped Up Letter David Hodges: Great work! it's a letter to Wayne from Angelina telling him ot leave her alone, and that she wanted nothing to do ith him anymore. D.B. Russell: She lied to us about how well she knew the victim. Let's bring her in and see what she has to say about this letter. Examine Cell Phone David Hodges: It's Wayne's cell phone, all right. But I found some other clown's Fingerprints all over the phone. Dwight Rose. David Hodges: I dug a little deeper and Dwight was trying to erase all Correspondence between him and the victim before he ditched the phone. David Hodges: Most of the messages were about pick-ups. But what was Wayne picking up? Only Dwight would know. Examien Wrench Sara Sidle: This Wrench matches the victim's bruise patterns. The Killer used this to break Wayne's Leg. Sara Sidle: It has Robert Hubert's name engraved on it. As in the arena director. Sara Sidle: That fabric stuck in the wrench's jaw is Leather, but the victim wasn't wearing any, so the killer must be wearing leather. Category:Transcripts